


Pray To Me

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, prayer kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Pray To Me

_A moment you’ll never remember_  
_And a night you’ll never forget!_  
_Ohh!_  
_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_  
_Show praise with your body_  
_Stand up, sing hallelujah (hallelujah!)_  
_And if you can’t stop shaking, lean back_  
_Let it move right through ya (hallelujah!)_  
_Say your prayers_

* * *

 

“Morning Sugar,” Gabriel said, walking behind you to snatch the book from your hands. “Mexican Folklore? Boring. We need to get you a copy of 50 Shades of Grey.”

  
You felt your face burn red as you stood and snatched your book back from his hands. “Leave me alone.”

Gabriel pulled his head back a little at your tone “Cupcake?”

“Stop teasing me. Stop calling me cute nicknames. Don’t tell me I’m beautiful anymore, and stop with the pretending to ask me out,” you snapped, stomping out of the room.

You knew Gabriel thought you were a boring nerd but did he have to point it out? Was it bad that you liked legends and history more than badly written porn?

“What was that?” Gabriel asked nobody in particular before turning to look at the door you had just left through. “Hey Dean-o, help an angel out. Why does she think it’s fake when I ask her out?”

“Because you are a dick,” Dean said, not looking up from his laptop.

Gabriel frowned. He knew you were shy and quiet and he found it adorable. He didn’t mean to embarrass you. He just wanted your attention. He wanted to flirt with you, he liked the shade of red your cheeks turned. He wanted you to know he was serious when he called you the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted you.

You waited until you had the bunker to yourself. Sam, Dean, and Cas were in New Mexico on a hunt. You were ready to unwind and feel good.

You ran yourself a hot bath with rose scented bubbles. After relaxing until the water was cold you dressed in your favorite black silk nightgown and made your way back to your bedroom.

Turning on your favorite playlist and lighting candles, you stretched out on your bed, closing your eyes to relax your breathing.

You took your time running your hand slowly across your neck and down your chest, just skimming the edge of your breast. You bit your lip when you felt the first tendrils of arousal spiral through your body. You slowly slid the straps of the nightgown down your arms, exposing your breasts to the cool night air. Your hands rubbed and teased, gentle at first and then a little bit harder.

Your eyes fluttered shut again and your lips parted as you trailed your fingers up your leg to brush against your sex, a feather like touch against your clit, before you slowly inserted a finger.

You began moving slowly, teasing yourself with the sensations. You spread your legs further as you allowed your mind to fantasize about the man, angel, you wanted the most.

“Please Gabriel,” you gasped, imagining the archangel’s fingers between your legs, his lips on your neck. Love in his whiskey colored eyes.

Gabriel heard your prayer and he was instantly worried. You never prayed to him. He went to you right away, afraid of what he might find. He stopped in the doorway in complete shock.

You were laying across your bed, bare breasted with black silk bunched around your stomach and your fingers working your sex as you prayed for him again.

He watched you pick up speed, your back lifting off of the bed as you cried out his name.

He could see your sex clinching around your fingers as you came, the wetness on your digits as they moved in and out. He was impossibly hard, harder than he had ever been in his existence.

He watched you pull your fingers slowly out, saw the juices covering them, and he moved without any more thought.

He was beside your bed within seconds, his hand coming out to grab your wrist. You gasped in shock, your eyes flying open as he brought your fingers to his mouth, slowing licking them clean.

You were frozen, watching him until he removed your fingers from his mouth. “Pray to me again,” he whispered, voice rough.

You could see the desire in his eyes and his erection. You licked your lips and made a split second decision. “Please Gabriel,” you prayed. “Please taste me.”

He growled before dropping to his knees at the end of the bed, hooking his hands under your legs and pulling you to his mouth.

You cried out when his tongue hit your clit, licking, sucking, kissing, tasting. He looked up at you, making eye contact as his mouth worked you. “Taste so good sugar,” he muttered. “Pray to me baby. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck,” you moaned. “Please Gabriel. I beg you for my release.”

His eyes darkened before closing as he brought his hand up to join his tongue. You came within seconds, bucking against his face as you grasped at his hair.

As soon as you had stopped quivering Gabriel moved up your body, dropping a kiss on your breast before finding your lips.

“Tell me you want this,” he whispered against your mouth. “Tell me you want me like I want you. Give me permission Y/N.”

“Gabriel, I pray that you fuck me right now. Make me feel good.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, removing his clothing and pressing into you quickly. “Fuck. Feels so tight.”

Your eyes closed as you turned your body over to the sensations. He moved gently, lips against yours in slow, sweaty kisses.

Finally you couldn’t take the teasing anymore. “Faster Gabriel,” you prayed in your mind.

He grinned before picking up speed, snapping his hips into yours. You could feel his thrusts getting faster and sloppier and you moved your hand down between your bodies to rub your clit, reaching your orgasm with him.

You rested your head on his chest as you curled up next to him. “What was that Gabriel?”

“I heard you pray to me and I was scared. I came to make sure you were okay and then you looked so fucking amazing, making yourself drip with my name on your lips.”

“Why do you keep asking me out if you find me so boring?”

He sat up to look at you. “Boring? Sugar I don’t find you boring at all. You are the most interesting woman I have ever met. I keep asking you out because I am hoping one day you’ll say yes and I’ll be able to take out the smartest and sexiest woman I have ever known.”

“Do you mean any of that or is this post sex sweet talk?”

Gabriel sighed, a slightly hurt look on his face. “If you don’t want to believe my words I guess I’ll have to show you. Will you go to a movie with me tonight?”

“Yes,” you answered.

“Then get ready for the date of your life Y/N. I’m talking mind-blowing fun,” he said with a grin, tightening his arm around you.

  
“I look forward to it Gabriel.”

 


End file.
